The Soldier and His Princess
by Revy679
Summary: The perfect soldier's only deliberately botched mission...what affliction would bring a soldier to his princess?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing and make no profits. I am just a huge Gundam Wing fan!**

* * *

Walking methodically, his calculating mind ran cool with the confidence that only came with the certainty of a mission.

He prowled like a lion on the hunt, searching for his target and filled with the knowledge that this mission would soon be complete.

Stalking through the halls, the weight in his hand only added to the inklings of burden now encroaching into his heart.

He found her standing along the railing, overlooking the world below. Her skirt moved with the wind and her hair fluttered around her as if alive.

The clouds had overtaken the sky, obscuring the sun and casting her in shadows.

The wind increased in strength as the droplets began to fall...yet she did not move.

His feet carried him forward as if he were not in control.

Within arms reach now, she was so close he could feel the heat emanating off her body.

Her skin resembled porcelain, and one errant thought escaped the steel trap of his consciousness...how would she feel beneath him?

He was already lost in the thought when her scent found him. Her perfume was like a pure promise evoking emotions that crashed into him like a tidal wave.

In that moment, the golden angel turned toward him, her ocean orbs seeking all the answers she dared not speak.

But taking one look into his Prussian eyes, she found his truth.

In his momentary lapse of control, his wayward question stumbled upon the answer, as he now found her within his arms...unable to deny the feeling of silk beneath his fingers.

She was warm and soft and nearly weightless.

With her scent now surrounding him, he was certain that her bouquet would haunt him for the rest of his days.

He wanted to whisper words of comfort and tell her that it was all over now, yet his voice betrayed him.

Instead, he relied on the one method that had never failed him.

Where normally the unmistakable sound of catastrophe would reign, now only a whisper was heard through the silencer of his gun.

She fell limp within his hold, bearing witnessing as her eyes grew wide and her lips formed words that found no voice.

He held her as the crimson life force fled her body, staining her vestal skin and mingling with the falling rain.

With her voice stolen, her eyes searched his and he was shocked and frightened to find only forgiveness.

He clung to her as her last fleeting moments of life ebbed away, transfixed as the spark slowly died within her eyes.

He couldn't control the raw emotions that now coursed through him, all he could do now was follow them.

Gently raising her, he lightly pressed his lips to her now lifeless ones as he whispered..."I love you".

* * *

 **Would you like part 2?**

 **R &R and F&F! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, just a huge GW fan!**

* * *

Like a bullet from his gun, he bolted up in a cold sweat, attempting to catch the breath that eluded his lungs.

He could feel the sheets soaked beneath him from his sweat ravaged body.

His heart raced with anguish at how vividly his subconscious had constructed the hellish dreamscape.

This had become a nightly occurrence.

The first time it had felt so real, he immediately checked all forms of communication to make sure she was, in-fact, still alive.

Now, this nightly torture was just another reason sleep evaded him.

It was always the same, just like back then...when he had planned to take her life and eliminate the complication.

Of course, he didn't, he couldn't...even though every ounce of his training screamed at him to do so.

She always seemed to be his loophole, his exception to the rule, his escape from protocol...despite never fully knowing why.

The time after the war, after he had awoke to her passed out on his lap in that hospital bed...he had snuck away into obscurity, as he always did.

Although, her beguiling nature never failed to lure him back to her side...even if she didn't always realize he was there.

His new mission was decided, firmly rooted within his shining beacon of peace.

He was determined to protect her and her dream whether she was aware of it or not.

Finding new purpose in her that he didn't intend to squander. This was atonement and his way of contributing to her new world.

Truly believing this was the only way to show that he was worth a damn to her and her cause.

As time passed and his wandering of the world continued, so did the reoccurring nightmare.

Ignoring it did nothing and alcohol only seemed to make it even more painful.

The lack of sleep gave him no escape.

His days were a mixture of mundane and dangerous, while his nights were sheer hell.

He started to believe he was losing his sanity. That alone had prompted a visit to Sally.

At the time -unbeknownst to Heero- Sally knew the answer to his plight...or at the very least the cause.

Despite his inner turmoil, outwardly no signs of his distress were evident, but Sally could see the pain in his eyes.

She had always been able to sense the pain of the stoic boy who was now a stoic man.

Sally had suggested he go visit Une.

She omitted the part about him possibly obtaining an occupation at least closer, if not directly with the one that haunted his subconscious.

His analytical mind was dull from lack of rest and now was his own personal torture chamber, so he didn't even retain the mental capacity to question Sally's unorthodox suggestion.

He was just so desperate to stop the night terrors, he'd do anything.

Upon meeting with Une, Heero wasn't entirely sure why he was there.

However, it did not escape his attention that just being near the ESUN building, being closer to her seemed to somewhat soothe the unrest in his soul.

The shift was slight, but noticeable and provided him with the ability to breathe.

Une had shown momentary surprise at finding the perfect soldier at her office door, but she was never one to ignore the rarity of good fortune smiling upon her.

Heero was by far one of the most skilled individuals she'd ever known.

So, if he was here to work with her still fledgling organization, she would gladly accept.

He sat there listening to her rattle off a laundry list of suitable positions, none of which interested him.

The last one however immediately caught his attention. The Vice Foreign Minister was in need of a new head of security.

Promptly sitting up as if he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly, his mind worked like a well oiled machine once again, running through all the reasons why he couldn't do it, shouldn't do it, why he'd stayed away and then...he knew his answer.

Of course he had to do this.

She was in need of his skills...even if she didn't know it.

She was in need of him and the mere thought brought a calm to his troubled heart he hadn't previously experienced.

He never had a place to call home...dare he say, this was the closest he'd ever come to such a concept.

Wherever she was, he had followed, protected her and fought for her and her ideals from within the shadows.

Now he would emerge to stand by her side and do what he now believed to be his true mission in this life...what he had been born to do...protect his princess.

Knowing with absolute certainty that he would carry out this mission until his last breath.

* * *

 **I know, I'm a evil author for that first chapter. But come on, it was a little bit amazing...right? ;-)**

 **This was my prequel to Peace Achieved. My version of what finally brought the perfect soldier home. Of course you do not need to read Peace Achieved to enjoy this two shot, as you can read this story by itself. Peace Achieved just brings you all the 1xR goodness! Haha!**

 **Thank you for R &R and F&F! 3**


End file.
